Amnesia
by BakuraXMalik's Boys
Summary: Kurama gets hurt. Hiei is... uh... I suck at summeries so one thing I will say... OOC...
1. Chapter 1

Angel: We own nothing but each other!

Ryan: HE... nevermind...

Angel: Thats right my sexy little man.

Ryan: Yeah. And my annoying boyfriend...

Angel: So what if I'm annoying?

Seto: Hello...

Angel: AH! Kill it! Ry-Ry! Kiilllllllllll iiiiiiiiittttttttttt!

Seto: What the hell?

Angel: It's an alien! Kill it!

Ryan: On to the story... (Drags Angel into another room. Away form the 'alien')

* * *

Just as Hiei was about to get into the shower, he heard a light rap on the front door. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Hiei left the bathroom and walked to the front door. As he pulled the door open, he found Kurama leaning against the door frame, taking in deep, sharp breaths.

"Kurama? What happened to you!" Hiei asked, his calm demeanor retreating for an instant.

"Help... me..." Kurama whispered as he fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

"Kurama? Kurama! Damn it! What's that stupid number!" Hiei screamed at himself as he dropped to the ground beside his friend.

After a few minutes, the paramedic's finally showed up and started questioning Hiei.

"Sir. Do you know this young man?" Asked one of the paramedic's.

"Yes. He's my friend." Hiei answered.

"Can you tell us what happened? Do you know when he got here?"

"I don't know what happened. Now why don't you shut the hell up and take him to the hospital before I hurt somebody. My friend is seriously hurt and you aren't doing anything but stand here and question me!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down."

"Fine."

"Sir! Calm down!"

"I' am calm! Just take him to the hospital!"

"Dave. Let me talk to him. Sir. As soon as you answer our question we will transport your friend to the medical facility."

"I don't know what happened. He just came to my door a few minutes ago. He was already like this."

"Thank you sir." The second paramedic said then bent down to whisper into Hiei's ear. "Sorry about Dave. He just lost his kid and he's a little upset."

"Can we just get him to the hospital? My friends are probably already there."

"Right away young man!"

**/At The Hospital/**

"Hiei! What happened to Kurama!" Botan asked, in a frighteningly scary tone.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Can we go see him?" Yusuke asked.

"No. I don't think we can. He just got here." Was Hiei's answer.

All of a sudden, there was a poof and a handsome (A/N: Angel: Very handsome! Koenma is so cute in his adult form!) young man standing, well, rather floating, in front of them.

"What's going on Hiei? Why is every one in here?"

"K... Kurama... g... got hurt." Yusuke stuttered as he looked up at Koenma with a slight flicker in his eyes.

"I see. Well, come get me when he's better. I have a mission waiting for you all."

"Aahh!" everyone groaned in unison.

**/One Hour Later In Kurama's Room/**

"Doctor, do you know when he might wake up?" A nurse asked.

"He should wake up soon. He seems to be a pretty fast healer. Considering it wasn't as bad as some people, he might wake up in an hour or more."

"H... help... m...me... Hiei... Help... me..."

"Or maybe sooner. Isn't, Hiei was it? The young man who called the ambulance?"

"I believe he was sir. I think he's in the waiting room with his friends right now."

"Go get him."

"Yes sir. I'll be right back."

"...elp... me... Hiei... Hiei! Help me!"

"Doctor? The young man is here."

"Let him in."

"What's going on?" Hiei questioned.

"Listen." The doctor answered.

"What?" the doctor pointed to Kurama and Hiei turned around to listen.

"...ei... help me... get him away... Hiei! Get him away! HELP!" then Kurama bolted upright in the hospital bed.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked, "What happened?"

"Who are you?"

**TBC

* * *

**

Angel: I'm sad... If this sucks, please don't be to mean... I've never really been able to write Yu Yu Hakusho stories... They always turn out badly...

Ryan: My poor baby! . He's just... upset. Something happened to him today and he won't stop thinking about it!

Angel: You try being threatened by a scary gang leader dude!

Ryan: Scary! You didn't tell me that!

Angel: Opps. I guess I left that part out. Oh... and please please be nice! I tried my hardest! I'm still technicaly new to this whole story writing thing. I've only done maybe one story that was worth reading... I just made myself sad... WAH!

Ryan: Um... the next chapter should be up sometime. But I don't know when that sometime will be.

Angel:(Gasp) OH NO! I have to go start writing the next chappie!

Ryan: Damn. He's hyper... Oh well. Next chapter should also be... wow... itWILL be longer. He has it all writin out so all we have to do is type it up.

Bye bye!

See ya later!


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Angel: I'm so so sorry! I know it is taking a long time to get the next chapter up! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! I'm actually trying to write the first chapter again. But in Kurama's POV... I'll admit I have never written a YYH story before... So its taking a bit longer...

Ryan: We are used to writing YGO stories. His cute little head can't figure out how to get THIS story down right. Poor thing.

Angel: Shush. Trying to apologize! Anyways! If anyone would like to help me! PLEASE! And I wanted to ask if anyone actually wanted to help write the story. Like, every chapter is written by someone else. I thought it would be really really fun! But its also because by the time I figure out how to write it, I'll be much older and you guys would have lost interest... So, if you want to help write the story, please e-mail me at my Yahoo! Or my hotmail e-mail addresses.

Yahoo- Bakuraxmaliksboys (At) yahoo . com (Without the spaces of course. Same for the msn one)

MSN- Bakuraxmaliksboys (At)hotmail . com

SANK YOU!

Love ya all,

Angel

And

Ryan


End file.
